Talk:Delta Strike I (Windurst)
The first time I tried this, I forgot to check the ??? after I killed the NM, and failed it. I recently tried it a second time, and nearly died getting him killed, but managed it. I rested up to full HP before checking the ??? again (almost forgot to check it again <.<), and it said "You find nothing out of the ordinary." You may have to check the ??? right after you kill him or something. All I know is that I am extremely frustrated with this mission; it has wasted 2 days of Op Credits already. -.- --Kyrie 22:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Latent Rage ? I tried soloing this as RDM71/BLM35 because it was so easy as SMN and failed . From the Get-go , he was hitting me for 8-20 normal Melee Crit hits for 120ish , after he hit 50% tho his ATK seems to go up qwikly . When i died he was hitting me for 115-180 normal Melee (going thru Stoneskin+Phalanx in 2-3 hits) Crit hit for 250+ . Combined with the fast attack rate from his dagger and what seems like an increase in Crit Hit Rate , i didnt last very long. Tried a second time and would agree with the BLM who posted that after 50% his Sleep resist goes up as well , as he killed me during Convert. he was asleep for approx.15 seconds and i hadn't slept him before converting . Best way to defeat this Mob seems to be as much damage in as short a time as possible . I should also mention i did notice his Melee DMG increased as TP DMG decreased when fighting him as SMN 4 times previously .--MIKUMARU 18:08, 3 March 2008 (UTC) *Made another attempt as RDM75/PLD37 and confirmed what appears to be a Rage effect on this Mob . 4 LVs , PLD sub , and Sword Skill 190+ made for more DoT , but at about 15-20% (about 20-30 minutes) his sleep resist , Atk Speed , and DMG all started to increase very rapidly . He was pounding thru Stoneskin/Phalanx/Sentinel in 3-4 hits (Enhancing Magic not capped but with gear @ 280+ ) , Flash was being resisted as well(divine magic @ 140) making Convert Impossible .There was no animation preceding the increase . He hit me with a triple attack , then the pain started . --MIKUMARU 15:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Clean up main page is full of unnecessary testimonials, i think these should be moved to this page, if no-one objects i will do it this weekend --Vimes 22:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Procrastinator! -- 00:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) prerequisites It seems that there are some requirements not yet identified/listed here. I think that Windurst must own West Sarutabaruta S in order for this Op to appear, as our Windurst (unfortunately) does not own the area and I have never been able to even see this Op appear in my Op list, and I am a Star-§§§ rank - Hiachi 13:52, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloable easily by a level 65 PUP/WAR with Soulsoother Head. Full AF and with normal exp gear, Puppet Magic Skill enough to cast Cure IV. *Soloable by a level 62 BLM/RDM with sleep/bind/gravity and AM1's for damage. Earth Staff required, as under 20% it hit for 350+/hit on taru BLM/RDM. *Soloable by a level 75 WAR/NIN wearing normal exp gear. *Soloable by a level 75 WAR/DNC wearing normal exp gear. (Using Perdu Voulge(G-AXE), with roughly 80TP at starting from killing the nearby mobs. *Soloable by a level 75 WHM/NIN. *Soloable by a level 75 WHM/BLM with KC in normal cure gear without using any Job Ability. *Soloable but can fail by 75WHM/BLM in EXP gear & Sea Robbers Cudgel. The NM seems to get stronger over time. After sleeping it to rest to full MP it woke up hitting for 150-250 per hit compared to 50-60 damage previously. Resisted sleep once. *Soloable by a level 75 WHM/SCH in EXP gear, using Primate Staff & Stoneskin, Spirit Taker, Drain, and Debuffs. Very easy fight! *Soloable by a level 75 MNK/NIN wearing mostly relic with Dodge and Focus up. Was only hit twice (by TP moves) during the entire fight. *Soloable by a level 75 BLM/WHM. Took the first 25% of his hp by meleeing him to avoid building up sleep resistance. Then bound him and nuked. Finished him off by sleeping him, 2 houring and using Freeze II and Blizzard IV. A tough fight, be sure to keep up Blink and Stoneskin as best you can and Drain whenever he takes any of your hp. *'Can FAIL as 75 BLM/WHM' - It appears to be immune to sleep once below 50% HP - 7 resists in a row with resist 1/10 when above 50%. *Soloable by a level 75 BLM/RDM Using Sleep, Gravity, Nuke, Nuke, Sleep,and repeat. Almost immune to sleep by the end. Gains more and more resistance each time slept. *Soloable by a level 75 THF/NIN using Martial Knife and Misericorde. Gear provided +21 Evasion, no 2hour used. Refresh sigil bonus. Spammed bombs at end, increasing in damage from 93 to 180. Finished fight 460/1104. *Soloable by a level 75 RDM/NIN without any problems. *Soloable by a level 73 RDM/WHM using melee gear. Kept Stoneskin + Phalanx up for most of the fight. *Soloable by a level 75 RDM/PLD in standard AF equip (lol), Stoneskin/Phalanx timed out when the Goblin was at 10% HP. *Soloable by a level 75 RDM/BLU Very easy with the Darksteel Harness Set & a few other physical damage taken -% equipment. Stoneskin only wore off once during the entire fight. Kept Phalanx & Cocoon up at all times. *Soloable by a level 75 PLD/RDM (Tarutaru) Phalanx alone blocked almost all damages except for critical hits, which did 1~20 each. 1 cast of stoneskin and phalanx lasted the entire fight. *Soloable by a level 75 PLD/WAR. Using Tavnazian Taco or any defense food is optional and didn't used any medicines but again optional. Since it's a THF type, spam Cure II for every 90-100 HP gone. You might use around 312-480 MP total (varies) for spaming Cure II so having the Parade Gorget or/and use sigil to add Refresh, makes it safer to regain MP. Should be able to use Rampart and Sentinel 2 times minimal or more. Use weaponskill Vorpal Blade or Savage Blade: Save TP to 300% + Warcry at first time, you will be able to use it again to finish NM off. You won't need 2 hour unless you managed to not heal at all which unlikely to happen. *Soloable by a level 75 DRK/SAM, no souleater, blood weapon or extra items necessary. Easy battle with Seigan & Third eye dread spikes. Survived with 1100+ HP (Drain II during the fight). *Soloable by a level 75 BRD/NIN Using March x2 and a small portion of evasion gear. Took about 1/2 HP (550/1070). *Soloable by a level 75 RNG/NIN Close call, Sleep Bolts stop working fast. *Soloable by a level 75 SAM/NIN. (Meikyo Shisui & Icarus Wing with Hagun easily 1st time. Soboro Sukehiro the 2nd time, survived with 260/1400HP). *Soloable by a level 75 SAM/WAR using Polearm. Penta Thrust spam can easily destroy mob before Warcry wears off. Same results obtained with NIN sub as well, Berserk and Warcry yield quicker kill from WAR sub however. *Soloable by a level 75 SAM/THF, of all (Meikyo Shisui + Soboro Sukehiro) keep Seigan+third eye up. (As Taru, I lived with 155//1144 HP). *Soloable by a level 75 NIN/WAR with Senji and Unsho, normal xp gear. took about 1/2 my hp (Elvaan, 1300 hp) no food. *Soloable by a level 75 NIN/DNC Didn't hit me once and took 23 hp from me with a bomb. *Soloable by a level 71 DRG/WHM with normal equipment. Very easy. *Soloable by a level 64 DRG/WHM Close call, no 2hour used. Super Jump and wyvern tank needed at end of fight. Evasion Gear equiped. No food/items or sigil bonuses used. *Soloable by a level 60 DRG/WHM with refresh sigil bonus or refresh drink. Largely an endurance fight. *Soloable by a level 75 SMN/WHM. (Either use Carbuncle to until the mob reaches 50% and finish with Fenrir, or make liberal use of Healing Ruby II to use Carbuncle all the way through). *Soloable by a level 70 BLU/NIN. *Soloable by a level 65 PUP/WAR using Soulsoother automaton and 1 MP swap. *Soloable by a level 72 DNC/NIN using Violent Flourish to stun Bomb Toss. *Soloable by a level 70 SMN/WHM using Astral Flow and a Yagudo Drink to maintain mp, and Healing Ruby II to keep the same Carbuncle. *Easily soloable by a level 75 MNK/WAR with regular equipment. *Soloable by a level 75 MNK/NIN taking minimal damage, hiding behind shadows, Dodge, and Counterstance. *Solo'd as SMN75/WHM37 . Garuda takes him down in 3-4 Predator Claws . Astral Flow was not needed . Having Relic Body and using Avatar of the Day helps conserve MP but is not needed . Predators Claws Averaged 1400 . Rush Averaged 1100 . Has low Defense .--MIKUMARU 17:59, 3 March 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd as SMN70/WHM35 with no problems. No two hour, only one yag drink, and didn't really need it. Used same method as soloing bombs, except when BP time was up, hit him with varying level 70 BP's. Got the most damage out of Fenrir and Eclipse bite. Summon Carby, run away, let Carby fight til BP time, desummon Carby, summoner avatar, use BP, run away, desummon avatar, summon Carby. Rinse and repeat. Easy win. *Easyily solod by a 71 dnc using basic soloing technicues, stun+utsu, building flourish->boxstep->dancing edge, etc etc, was a push over *Soloable by 75 BLM/RDM, didn't have any problems sleeping but I also didn't use sleep until he was around 40% hp. Built up resistance to bind over time but only on duration, bind landed every time but was only lasting around 5 seconds after a while. Just used tier IV nukes between binds/sleeps. Didn't see any damage increase as he was hitting me for ~30-50 a hit (I did have protect/shell IV from a campaign battle I had just finished, but phalanx was down) near his death. Maybe the damage increase others are reported is based off time and not mob health remaining. Alatar Titan 15:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC)